Seven Sins
by ElspethElf
Summary: When Ozorne releases the Seven Deadly Sins into Tortall, Daine and Numair's lives are thrown into chaos. With the appraoching war, everything is at stake.
1. Prologue

Well, here is the start to Seven Sins, as promised. It replaces ROTG, and can be read as a stand-alone, but I would advise reading Vital Obstacle before hand. 

**Summery: **Striking a deal with the Queen of Chaos, the former Emperor of Carthak, with revenge in his heart, releases the Seven Sins into the Mortal Realms. 

**Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Anger, Envy, Lust **and** Greed **

There he awaits his chance, planting the seeds of corruption into the minds of his carefully chosen victims. Certainly, Numair and Daine, the pair who had turned him into his present Stormwing state, are to be his greatest prey. 

I will cross my fingers in the hope that you will enjoy the prologue, and please do review to let me know what you think.

Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Seven Sins**

by

**ElspethElf**

* * *

****

**Prologue **

Ozorne, once the Emperor of Carthak, now a Stormwing in every aspect, ran his metallic wing along the lid of a small, wooden box. The sides of it shone with a deep, mahogany hue and bore intricate patterns of interweaving figurines. The box sported two latches, both of which came from pure gold, glowing with a light reminiscent to its maker.

Ozorne's lips curled, enjoying the wooden, smooth texture. Carefully he held it between his wings, weighing down the taste of victory and triumph.

'Beautiful, is it not?' He murmured, and placed it onto the table once again. He flexed his wings, grinding sharp feathers against each other.

'It will be, if you tell me what's _inside_ it,' a cold voice asked. It belonged to a shaman mage whose shaggy blond hair and beard assented a face that was hard and rugged. His right eye shone with impatience whilst his left eye, a large ruby set in empty sockets, blazed with fire.

'I presume you called me for reasons other than admiring the craftsmanship?'

Ozorne bared his teeth. 'Oh you will be admiring, Inar Hadensra. Once you see what I have here, you will be on your knees.' Before the mage could reply, he pushed the box towards him.

'Open it.'

Inar regarded the box for a moment, and then turned to summon the Copper Islander who stood beside him. 'Open it,' he ordered.

Carefully, the Islander reached to unlock the box. His fingers jerked as they met the golden catch as if the metal burnt him. With two fast clicks, he flicked the lid open and quickly stepped back.

Ozorne saw Inar's look of disbelief and his lips curled in a smile. He proceeded to wait in silence for the other man's response.

The shaman's eyes shone with incredulity and amazement. 'Can this be? Is – is it really – '

'The real thing,' Ozorne replied smugly. 'It is just as the legends tell it. Locked within Chaos' realm, it breathes the very essence of her being. Nothing can withstand the evil this box holds. Nothing.'

'And so it is…the… Seven Sins,' Inar breathed, gazing into the box. Colours of green, yellow, grey and blue swirled within, moving like liquid, and so fast that it was nauseous to watch. Seven dots of bronze light jumped around each other, continuously growing bigger and smaller. His hand reached towards the box, fingers stretched for the swirling mass.

'Don't touch it!' Ozorne warned, and there was a swipe of silver as the lid snapped shut.

Inar's eyes flashed. 'How will I know this is not some sort of trickery? I want to test it with my magic.'

'If you also want your Gift corrupted by it, then by all means go ahead.' Ozorne eyed him icily. 'The Seven Sins are not toys to be played with, Inar. Hundreds have been stained, corrupted – _killed_ by the terrible power it wields. You magic will do nothing to it, but it will do much to you. Your Gift will become tainted, made useless as it slowly eats you away.'

'That's all very well, Ozorne, but how do I know you are not lying?'

'You have my word… and Uusoae's. _Yes_, her. You didn't think I _stole_ it from her did you?' Ozorne smiled. 'No, we have a little agreement. She lends me this gift of hers and I can have my revenge. In the process, I'll weaken Tortall's controls, so you can have your share of the deal.'

'And what is Uusoae's price for this?'

Ozorne's lips twitched. 'The Mortal Realm.'

At the outrage on Inar's face, Ozorne added, 'but we mustn't loose faith in our mighty _Mithros_. You don't really believe he and the Great Gods will stand by to allow a spoiled sibling of theirs to devour on our world?'

There was a moment of silence while Inar's remaining eye worked furiously. Finally he nodded with a terrible smile.

'A satisfactory plan, Ozorne. I have to admit, you do surprise me sometimes. We shall unleash the Sins into Tortall and let them feed on the King's armies. They will never be able to fight with Uusoae's power inside them. I will take the box and –'

'No! _I'll_ handle the box!' Ozorne snarled and jumped onto the table, wings stretched threateningly.

'_I_ will decide who gets these Sins, and _I_ will be the one to send them. The armies can be weakened in other ways, say, if the commander becomes affected and unable to lead. You just make sure you have the mages and powers you claim to possess ready for when I call you.'

For a second, ruby eye shone with contempt and malice. He clenched his fists, furious with the tone the Stormwing used on him. But the plan _was_ a good one.

'Very well, you shall have the box. Although I cannot see what drives you to be so desperate.'

It was a strange light that crept into Ozorne's eyes. 'I have…my reasons,' he replied quietly. He dug his feathers into the table, scratching the surface with a sound that made hairs rise. 'I have waited so long. Waited, ever since the day I was turned into _this_ shape. I was once the mighty Emperor of Carthak who had all the glories in the land. And now…what have I become? I am forced to flaunt in this Gods-cursed body whilst that pathetic excuse of a boy takes _my_ thrown.' With a furious swipe, something bright shot through his wings. It raced across the air before disappearing with a hiss.

'I will have my revenge, Inar. Mark my word. I will make them pay. They, who have caused my fall and brought me down to as low as this – and you can be sure I will not rest until I destroy them both.'

'Talking about Salmalín and the girl?' Inar's expression was that of cold amusement. 'Such heat over two people. I could kill them both for you. The girl wouldn't be a problem, but Salmalín would take a bit of work.'

'Tempting, Inar, but that won't be necessary.' So saying, Ozorne hopped from the table and landed with a thud in front the shaman mage. A cruel, chilling smile twisting at his features.

'I have plans for Arram and his adoring student. Arram will soon learn the consequences of angering _me_. And as for Veralidaine, its such a shame that she will soon discover what kind of man her master _really_ is.' Almost lovingly, he stroked the treasure, the gift from the Queen of Chaos. A low chuckle escaped his throat.

'Oh yes. I have _exactly_ what they need in that tender relationship of theirs.'


	2. Chapter 1

Well I'm back again, with the first chapter. For some reason, I found writing this much, much harder than I did with VO. It might just be a writer's block thing, or maybe I just wasn't in the mood for it. Shrugs This is a warning that my next update may not be so swift. 

As always, I will love you if you review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Veralidaine Sarrasri, wildmage of Tortall for the past four years stifled a yawn and smiled wanly at the talker. Birdcalls sounded from trees overhead, and she itched to go to them. A nest of finch eggs has just hatched, and the mother was busy uttering chirpings of delight.

She smiled, picturing their blind, still-featherless forms and wide, demanding beaks. It would be some _very_ busy weeks for the mother.

'Daine? Are you even…'

She shook her head. 'I'm sorry Perin. What were you saying?'

'Only that you have not heard a word I've said.' He regarded her reproachfully, arms crossing at his chest.

'I'm sorry. It's just that the birds were rather distracting me. The finch, you see, her eggs just hatched and she was telling me…' She trailed off, noticing that the young man was regarding her oddly.

'Those animals…you… really talk to them?' Perin's voice sounded disparaging. 'I mean, _really_ talk to them, like me and you?'

'Of course,' she replied hotly, annoyed at his tone. 'They speak just as well as you do. Just because you can't understand them, it doesn't make them any less able than two-leggers.'

Perin grinned. 'There's no need to get so defensive. It's just that it's…well, _strange_, that's all. There's been talks about you.'

Daine made a face and sighed. She knew well enough of the 'talks' that circulated through palace servants. Those who had little understandings of wild magic or, indeed, even the Gift, had more than willingly passed their opinions and expressed their idle musings about the girl who talked with animals. People, especially from the lower palace quarters who had barely met her were eager to speculate in her magical affairs.

'And it's not _just_ about my magic either, is it?' Daine asked pointedly. She turned to face Perin, who took the opportunity to sit beside her. He reached for her hand.

'They're just talks, Daine. Silly palace rumours.'

'What do they say about me?'

'Just… stories, is all.'

'About what?'

Perin frowned, his hand still clasping hers. He eyed her with a queer expression and then sighed.

'If you _really_ want to know, they talk mostly about you and Salmalín. I mean, don't get me wrong, I…_I_ don't believe in them or anything, but ever since you came back with him from Carthak…well, people's mouths has been thick with stories about how you and him…'

Daine's heart thudded. 'Yes?'

Perin had the grace to blush and hastily let go of her hand. 'Its…its nothing, Daine. You wouldn't even understand some of the words they use. Like I said, its just stories, nothing more.'

About to summon up a string of delightedly colourful words she had heard Numair use, just to show Perin what she knew, Daine suddenly felt a faint, tickling sensation in her magic. Puzzled, she looked up into the treetops to see what animal had caught her attention.

You won't find me, Magelet 

Daine's heart skipped a beat. It was Numair's voice, but the queer feeling of the People told her that he must be in hawk shape. Her lips twitched at the thought, and she searched, more determinedly than ever, across the sea of leaves.

He had been absent from the palace for more than a week, having been called off to Pirate's Swoop on accord of an unusual sighting of magic. Daine had wanted to go but troubles with Onua's new horses forced her to remain at Corus.

Her days were spent helping the horse mistress at the stables, mending saddles and answering the People's calls. During the times she had free, Daine tried her best not to think of Numair, but his absence stubbornly clung to her heart. Often she would find her thoughts drift, wandering idly towards that familiar face and dark eyes. And almost every time, she would snap out of her daydream with colours flooding her cheeks.

Mooning about the stork-man, Cloud had once tartly pointed out after Daine's eyes grew misty whilst grooming the mare.

'Daine? What are you…?'

'Sorry Perin.' Daine shook her head regretfully. 'What did you say?'

Perin got up, looking offended. 'You weren't listening to me at all, were you? All this time I've been explaining to you…' He frowned, looking irritated and confused. 'Its just…you're so…so _different_ from the other girls. I never know whether you're being serious or just joking or…' He broke off, a mulish scowl set deep in his face. His eyes met hers, and they unwillingly travelled down to the rest of her body.

'I just…I just wish that you can I could… '

Daine sighed. 'Perin –'

'Why can't we just – '

'You've been asking for years.'

'And you've been saying _no_ for years!'

I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet 

Daine nearly choked in surprise. She didn't realise Numair could hear every single word that was exchanged. Nervously she stole another look up towards the trees. The branches were all clear.

Where _are_ you? She asked silently.

_Not telling. _His smugness was infuriating.

'Its Numair, isn't it?' Perin said, making Daine start. He studied her with narrowed eyes. 'Its because of him, isn't it. Those stories…there _is_ something going on between you two, isn't there?'

Of all times, Daine thought to herself dryly, Numair just _had_ to be present to hear this.

Perin took a step towards her, wistful eyes gazing up. 'Being his student shouldn't stop you from having fun,' he said quietly, raising eyebrows in a pointed way. When Daine stared blankly at his move, he added in a more suggestive whisper, 'you know, there's no Salmalín here to stop us.'

Is that so? 

With an ear-splitting cry, something large and black dived from above. Daine watched both in horror and fascination as the hawk swooped with lightning speed down onto Perin.

His talons reached out and brushed the top of the young man's head with hunter's precision. Perin gave a shout of surprise, one hand springing to his head. He looked bewildered, not understanding what had hit him.

Daine couldn't help it. She really tried, but the look of sheer bafflement on her pursuer's face was enough to send a rock into peels of hysterical mirth.

'I'm really sorry,' she gasped between suppressed laughter, 'I…I need to go.'

'What _was_ that?' Perin seemed pale, and dazed.

Another giggle rose from her chest. 'A…a t-testy birdie.' She couldn't keep her face straight.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the hawk circle the air, and with another apologetic wince, she turned and ran, following Numair's gliding figure towards the palace.

Daine followed, trying to keep up with Numair's fast pace. Occasionally he would slow down to circle her overhead, calling and teasing. Stumbling slightly, Daine reached the palace grounds to see the large bird fly through an open window two floors up. She grinned and ran towards the stairs.

Upon reaching the door of her teacher's chamber, she made sure no one was around before slipping in quietly. Inside the room, Numair had already shifted back, and was barely finishing the buttons on his breeches when Daine threw herself on top of him.

Taken by surprise, both man and girl toppled backwards to fall on the carpet in an undignified heap.

Numair winced as he hit the ground, more pain from Daine's weight on his stomach than from the floor. Between laughter, he struggled to sit properly.

'Violence really just _won't_ do Daine,' he reproached, trying to look stern. It failed miserably as blue-grey eyes, sparkling with utter innocence, gazed up at him. With a groan that was half surrender and half something else, which he definitely preferred to ignore, he snaked his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her down towards him. Pressing her close against his body, he smelt the sweet scent of her hair, lips grazing the side of her neck, her cheek and finally her mouth.

Daine trembled, her own hand running through thick, tousled hair. She felt his stomach, pressed against her own, rise and fall as he drew short, rugged breaths. Her legs, crushed against his, trembled delightedly as she felt strong hands run down her back. Gasping for air she pulled back, in time to catch the look of raw longing in his dark eyes.

She blushed then, feeling suddenly very self-conscious. Looking around, she abruptly became aware of what she looked like: lounged audaciously on top of Numair, whose not-yet-buttoned shirt creased messily under her palms.

She swallowed, pulling her hand away and struggled to sit in a more composed manner. Catching the amused look in Numair's eyes, Daine flushed and looked away.

'So I take it all this means you've missed me?' Numair asked, and he too sat up straighter. Battling personal urgency with self-control, he began smoothing his crumpled shirt.

'Not one bit,' Daine replied wickedly, laughing as Numair flicked a harmless, wisp of black fire at her. 'I've been having fun by myself.'

'I noticed,' Numair said dryly. 'That boy – Perin, does he always talk to you in that sordid manner? I have an itch to knock some courtesy into him.'

'Please don't.' Daine winced. 'Knowing you, your knock would probably kill him.' Then, remembering her conversation with the clerk in question, she added, 'besides, you'd be giving the palace even more things to talk about.'

Numair studied her face for a moment before letting out a sigh. He had tried the best he could to shield Daine from the worst of the gossips, but it seemed that a wagging tongue and a willing ear was just too powerful to beat.

'Do they bother you?' He asked.

'Not the rumours itself, no.' Daine frowned. 'Its just…fair spooky, is all. How eager they all are to talk. After all, they don't even _know_ us that well enough to make judgments.'

Numair's smile was wry. 'And that's the attraction of it. Some people would much sooner believe in the lies than truths. No doubt, it gives them some entertainment to speculate over.'

He regarded Daine ruefully, one hand reaching to touch her cheek; Daine rubbed her face against his palm in response.

'I guess we can't conceal this much longer,' he said quietly. 'The secrecy is driving me mad. Its an uphill struggle stopping myself from doing the things I want with you in public.'

His eyes searched for hers and when they met, it was all she could do to remain upright. She had thought the giddiness would ease off if Numair looked at her often enough, but they insisted on returning with an intensity that left her trembling each time.

He brushed his fingers along her neck.

'Daine, will you – '

A loud ringing through the corridors signalled the fifth hour, cutting him in mid-speech. Daine waited for him to carry on but he shook his head.

'Never mind,' he sighed. 'I think I better go report to Jon. He'll want to hear about Pirate's Swoop.'

'Want me to come with you?' Daine offered.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 'I would spare you the boredom, Magelet. It won't be very interesting. Besides,' he added with a pointed nod at her, 'I would get distracted.'

'You get distracted without me just fine, Master Salmalín.'

As they stood up, Daine helped him neaten the worst of the creases on his clothes, and walked him to the door. Tiptoeing, she kissed him lightly.

'See you at supper.'

* * *

**Narm's Briton 44: **Thanks for the praise! I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**Lilliana-Rose: **Well, at the end of VO, Numair had declared his feelings for Daine, so this being a sequel to VO means that yes, they are in a relationship. As for Numair's sin…well grins wait and see.

**Wild Magelet: **Numair cheat on Daine? I doubt I will have the skills to pull that one off.

**Wake-Robin: **Thanks! I can't get full credit to the originality though – the idea was inspired from 'Charmed'

**Misk: **I will try and not be too harsh on Numair and Daine.

**Squirrel Maiden of Green: **Yep. There will definitely be drama ahead.

**Kirara 1: **Its good to hear you enjoyed my other story. I hope you'll like this one too!

**Dragon and the Wild Mage: **I hope this was 'soon' enough for you.

**Whisper: **Thanks! I will try and keep my future updates as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 2

The idea of 'more time = more writing', does not exist. Not in my world anyway. I have discovered that even though I have all the time in the world to sit and stare into space, I still cannot increase my update speed. I did, on a brighter note, learn how to write several different stories at the same time. 

My brain has learnt to juggle at last. 

I would appreciate reviews, and CCs very, very much. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

'Numair! You're back.'

For a moment, the look of anxiety that plagued the King's face as he paced across his expensive, but never the less, worn fur rug, disappeared as he greeted the mage. He waved an arm to indicate the empty chair next to his study desk.

'I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow afternoon.'

Numair smiled. 'Mother always taught me to be prompt.' Peering closely at the King, he added, 'is everything all right, Your Majesty? You didn't exactly look very blissful when I arrived.'

'I –,' he waved an arm vaguely in the air. 'Well, you tell me. How was Pirate's Swoop? Was the reported sighting magic-related?'

'It didn't do any damage, if that's what you mean. As for its magical properties, it's impossible to tell. The guard who spotted the – lights – he called them, could tell me no more than they were bronze coloured and moved around very quickly. In all honesty, that could have been _anything._ Unfortunately the whole thing happened very quickly, and given his initial state of shock, he either was unable to tell me more, or couldn't remember the details.'

Jon's look was sharp. 'What do you mean his 'state of shock'?'

Numair tugged at his long nose. 'Alanna and George wouldn't call me just for some flickering lights, Jon. The guard was in enough of a state to raise an alarm. Alanna said he had to be calmed down before he could talk properly. Whatever he saw, it left him pretty shaken.'

'And the other guards?'

'They were fine. No one else I questioned saw the lights. I checked the perimeter around Pirate's Swoop too, and nothing was damaged or affected. I tried scrying and everything else I could think of but sensed nothing, at least, nothing that Alanna couldn't detect already.'

Jon sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. He looked worn out; his usually bright sapphire eyes shadowed by stress, his mouth no longer smiling.

'So we have no knowledge about these 'lights' at all?'

Numair stirred, seemingly frustrated at himself. 'There were no _concrete_ evidences,' he said agitatedly. 'No traces or marks that suggested they were there at all. All I have to work with is the guard's words, and 'flickering lights' isn't much of a giveaway.'

'No – I'm not blaming you, Numair.' Jon gave him a quick smile. 'Its just that – a while before you arrived – Raoul came to inform me of another sighting similar to this one, this time, in the city's mercantile areas. One of the Own was riding through the market when he saw it, and he went to Raoul straight away.'

'And what did he say?'

'He said no more than what you have just told me.'

Jon got up and began to pace. A writing quill griped in his hand, his thumb ran across the feather swiftly, if not a little roughly. He stopped and turned towards the mage. 'Numair could you – '

'Of course, Your Majesty. I'll take a look at it.'

'I'm sorry. I know you just came back but – '

'You have a siege and raiders to deal with, Jon, not to mention untold immortal attacks. Mithros knows how you manage with everything on top of recent events. Leave this to me.'

If Jon had been concealing some of his anxieties, he now let them surface a little. With it also came a wave of relief and gratitude at the mage's words.

'I appreciate your help, Numair. What with the Islanders' attacks and endless raids, I _need_ to know if this sighting is magic-related – an enemy's new method of spying perhaps– or just a unusual but natural occurrence.'

Numair too got up, stretching his muscles as he made to leave.

'I understand, Your Majesty. I'll check on it first thing tomorrow.'

On his way from the King's study, he came across Leeta, a former slave at the palace of Carthak whom Daine had rescued and accompanied back to Tortall. He found her struggling with three broomsticks and a heavy bucket of water, which slurped around the rim dangerously.

After the initial shock of Numair's offer to carry the bucket, she visibly relaxed under his friendly manner.

'How are you settling?' He asked as they walked to the Crystal room where she was to clean. 'Is everything well?'

'Oh yes,' Leeta replied, her eyes shining earnestly. 'Everyone is very kind to me, and my work isn't too hard.' A timid smile crept to her lips. 'Well, not during the seasonal festivals, anyway. Now we are busy preparing the court for Beltane.'

Numair had nearly forgotten. It was the annual fire festival in three days time, and having remembered that, he now noticed evidences of the servants' work. Flower garlands, draperies and wall decorations have been put up along the walls, and additional chairs set up in important rooms.

'Daine also comes to visit me often,' Leeta said, smiling. 'She's a wonderful friend.'

'Yes she is,' he agreed, though his thoughts were far beyond the lines of friendship. Dancing, blue-grey eyes came to his mind, unbidden, and an intense surge of desire seized him as he remembered the warmth of her body over his.

Catching Leeta's sideway glance, he forced himself back to the present. Shortly they reached the Crystal room. A group of servants, not much older than Daine perhaps, were busy at work. They chatted cheerfully as they arranged paintings, curtains and various pieces of furniture. An errand boy with a shock of orange hair lurked behind a sofa, looking reluctant to leave.

'Where shall I put this?' Numair voice drifted through the room, making the servants look up in their chatter.

Shyly, aware of their gaping stares, Leeta pointed to one corner towards the glass windows.

Numair noted the sudden quietness in the room with a tinge of irritation. He also felt the sly looks that followed his back as he strode towards the windows. Behind him came soft whispers, and he thought he caught the occasional words of 'teacher' and 'mage girl'. Someone giggled.

Feeling harassed, and more uncomfortable than he would like to admit, he placed the bucket down and turned. The servants were busy dusting the wall, their eyes intent on their work. Only the errand boy stared openly with unblinking eyes.

Numair eyed him, nettled. 'Something for you?'

Slowly, even brazenly, he shook his tiny head and continued to stare. It occurred to Numair then that his fingers itched for a spell, and the boy was just the right size for it.

Leeta broke his thoughts as she hurried forwards, thanking the mage furiously as he left the room.

Outside, he ran a hand through his mane of hair. 'Gods save me from… gigglingfemales,' he muttered in defeat. He could give a fair guess as to what the servants were whispering about, and silently cursed their sordid views on his association with Daine.

True, their gossips had – to a certain extent – an element of accuracy, but it still goaded him to see it firsthand.

_And to think,_ he thought dryly. _Few years ago I would have _played up _to their attentions._

* * *

**Narm's Briton 44: **Thank you! Well I have updated, but I'm sorry I didn't 'hurry up' about it. I'm lazy like that. 

**BlueEpiks13: **(grins) Thanks for the dance. I hope you'll like this chapter. ****

****

**Fuzzfurry: **I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing.

**Gladiel: **I hope you'll find this chapter interesting too.

**Wolfite: **Sure. I've got a couple of chapters planned ahead, so hopefully I won't get stuck for some time.

**Whisper: **What were Numair going to say…? (Evil grin) Who knows?

**Simi: **Thank you very much! I can't really take the credit for my 'creativeness' though. I got the idea from watching too much TV.

**Rosie eisoR: **Thanks for the comment. It means a great deal, coming from you. I've made the spelling changes.

**Dragon and the Wild Mage: **The Numair/hawk was my favourite part too. I wrote that when it was near midnight. My parents heard a very spooky chuckle from the living room…

**Wild Magelet: **Master at fluff? I think not. More like master at 'cheesiness' I've made myself gag many times whilst writing. Thank you for reviewing!

**Squirrel Maiden of Green: **This chapter is mostly about Numair. Hope that'll do!

**Kit49: **Your enthusiasm is very catching! I'm glad you are liking this story so far. I'm writing another D/N stand-alone at the moment, so you'll see that one in the near future.

**Queen's Own: **Thanks for reviewing. Its good to know that Daine and Numair are both in character.


	4. Chapter 3

This is terrible. I must have caught some awful, writer's disease, or some ill fate has decided to come crashing down. I don't know what's the matter with me – I can't seem to concentrate on writing these days.

I read this chapter several times, each time feeling something completely different. Once I liked it, then I hated it, and then liked it again. Rather than see what my next reaction would be, I'm just going to post this.

Please, please, please CC and tell me anything I could do to improve.

Edited due to my shocking memory of Lioness Rampant.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Despite the early dawn, the market was in full swing. Merchants, slaves, priests and nobles alike bustled around the square in streams of colours: from the tattered grey rags of beggars to the rich velvets and silks of the high ranks.

Amid the varieties of class, both Daine and Numair dressed casually. Thin, cotton shirts and loose breeches made them less conspicuous in the crowd, as well as providing them with some comfort from the warm air.

Daine stayed close to Numair, not wanting to get lost. It only occurred to her then how little she comes to the market area, and how few acquaintances she had outside the palace.

Children ran barefooted in amongst the people, their skilful hands sneaking into pockets at every opportunity. More than once they passed inns where women in tight dresses leaned against doors, their painted faces eyeing up men suggestively.

Daine could only stare. Whilst she was more than adept with animal behaviours, human individuals continued to baffle her at the best of times.

'It should be around here somewhere,' Numair murmured to her, his eyes scanning the area. Although Daine couldn't see directly, she sensed he was probing everything with his Gift.

A man carrying an oversized barrel of mead blundered past her, and she had to jump out of the way in case of been knocked away. Numair steadied her with firm hands.

'Its like in Pirate's Swoop,' he said, narrowing his eyes against he sun. 'There's nothing out of the ordinary here. All I can sense are spells made by the average of Gifted ones: spells for luck, safety, spells against lies, and small charms put into stones.'

'Maybe its not any kind of major magical working?' Daine asked.

'Maybe.' Squinting, Numair made to search with his magic once again.

Daine let him work, her eyes wandering along stall after stalls of goods. Fruits and bread displayed from various stands and jewelleries of every kind: stone and opal charms, crystal pendants and gold lockets winked appealingly under the glittering sun.

A large basket of fish shoved itself under Daine's nose. She started, then back away against the smell. Shaking her head apologetically at the determined seller, she turned and trotted after Numair.

Something on the edge of her magical field twitched. She stopped in her track, straining to sense what it was. A _thing_, cold and metallic, brushed against the tip of her mind like a very cold hand. It felt like a Stormwing.

Turning abruptly, someone yelled as she collided into a large man. He had the look of a foreigner, his pale blond hair swept back in a thin plait.

'Girl – watch where you're going!' He spoke with an odd, sharp accent. There was something strange about him that Daine couldn't quite figure out. Moving out of his way, she watched him as he disappeared amongst the crowds.

At that moment, Numair came by her side. 'Something wrong?' he asked, seeing her thoughtful look. Daine shook her head, not wanting to waste his time with what just happened. 'Did you find out anything?'

'No.' He sighed. 'I'm beginning to think there's nothing at all. What with Beltane in two days time, it might just be the work of a minor God. Mithros, I certainly hope so.'

'Me too.' Daine smiled brightly and gave his hand a little tug. 'Now can we look around a little? And maybe find somewhere to eat. I'm fair hungry.'

Numair smiled, allowing Daine to lead him by the hand. Truth be told, it was a relief to be out of the Palace. Here in the hectic streets, they were anybody and everybody. No one gave them a second glance and, he secretly mused, it did him profound good to diminish his self-control and do whatever he liked around Daine.

Presently they stopped before a bright stand. Seeing the girl's intent look on the objects hanging from the rail, he followed her gaze and blushed.

Clear stones and golden symbols on thin cords dangled from the top of the stand, and more glittered from the displays. There were at least fifty different pendants to ward off pregnancy here, all of which looked appealing in a stylish, if not practical way.

The seller, a balding man in brown robe, caught Daine's gaze and beckoned her over, yelling prices loudly.

'One gold noble for a charm. The best you'll find in this market! A gold noble is all I ask…'

Numair glanced at Daine fleetingly.

'Daine – '

'Maybe I should buy one?' She asked quietly. She looked up towards him and saw his face colour a little.

'Daine – we're not…I mean, we shouldn't be…thinking of…'

Seeing the mage's jitteriness, Daine couldn't help but bristle a little. He always grew agitated and nervous every time they embarked on such matters! Back in the Palace, they would be kissing one moment and the next he would be pulling away, saying they shouldn't get too carried away.

Ignoring Numair's hesitancy, Daine marched to the front of the stall. The seller greeted her, showing her an array of pendants. His face lit up with curiosity when Numair closed in behind the girl.

'You are wanting a pregnancy charm, yes?' His eyes wandered from Daine to Numair, contemplating the possible association between the pair, before he busied himself giving various designs to Daine. Numair, still a little uncomfortable at her sudden indication, picked up a small, gold symbol.

His mind buzzed jumpily. He knew Daine was more than once irritated and hurt when he broke away in some of their more intimate times. She had often scowled; saying that she was old enough, that she was ready.

But is she? 

It wasn't as if Numair _liked_ having to stop those heat-flaring moments. No, each time he was alone with her, each time he held her in his arms, he had to exercise serious self-control over his actions. And each time he kissed her, he felt himself always going a little further than he intended.

He sighed inwardly. Had Daine been more reluctant, he would have found things much, much easier. But as matters stand, and, as downright complicated his life has thus far turned out, everything Daine did these days seemed to encourage his other, more irrational side.

He knew it annoyed Daine greatly to hear him say she was still too young. She seemed to take it as a personal insult, mistaking his well intentions for reluctance to bed her.

_But she _is_ too young,_ he told himself, firmly, _and there are certain things she definitely is _not _ready for_.

He was so deep into his own thoughts that he failed to register what was wrong. It took a moment before he saw that something was amiss with the charm he was holding.

Daine, who had been oblivious to Numair's inner conflictions, was trying hard at choosing a charm. The next time she glanced up at him, he was busy looking at one pendant after the other, examining each one with great attention.

_Good. He's making an effort, _she thought, satisfied.

She was greatly startled when Numair suddenly threw the necklace he was holding back into the display with a look of utter disgust.

'These stones are empty,' he accused, his eyes flashing at the seller, who gave a start.

'Watch what you say, here,' he began, wagging a finger in the mage's direction. 'I'm a mage and I know about things, and I assure you that these charms are – '

' – Not even half filled with the protection magic it needs.' Numair's voice lowered threateningly. 'The magic will only work once, leaving the charm useless after that.'

A woman, standing near Daine, gave Numair an alarmed look and dropped what she was holding hastily. She glared at the seller and hurried away.

The stallholder, seeing the loss of his customer, rounded angrily on Numair.

'Now look here,' he said, 'you've no right to come here and scare away my customers. I'll charge you for that – '

Black fire flared from Numair's body. It happened for only one, short second, but the seller shrank away in fear. He glared at the mage with contempt.

'I suggest you take these away, trader,' Numair said with authority. His plain clothes did little help now in disguising him as a commoner. Daine winced to herself. She did not like to be in the seller's shoes right now.

'Take your charms home and refill them, _properly_, before setting foot in this market.' Numair eyed him with disgust. 'Lives could be ruined from your own greed. Heed what I said, or you'll be answering to me, not to mention my Lord Provost.'

Daine saw the seller open and close his mouth silently like a stunned fish. His eyes bulged, as if not believing what he just heard.

Strong hands gripped her shoulder and she felt herself lead firmly away.

'Let go find somewhere to eat, Magelet,' Numair whispered in her ear. 'And if you _really_ want one of those… Ican make you one.'

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Alanna the Lioness, Champion to His Majesty the King, yawned and fought the urge to sleep. It was just as well that she was riding, or she would have had a serious problem in remaining upright.

She had fallen off her horse once, and in front of Liam Ironarm, the great Shang Dragon, and the experience was too humiliating to be considered a second chance at realising.

'Gods strike these court functions,' she muttered under her breath as she neared the outskirts of Corus.

The June sun was stifling, and Alanna did not like to be rooted from her home, away from her children and George, just to attend the Beltane festival, which, according to her, was a pointless thing indeed.

'I suppose watching Jon leap over fires _is_ a sight to remember…' she murmured to herself, smiling as she remembered last year's ceremony, which ended with a close encounter between Jon's robe and the flame.

Things got better as she entered the city's market. The loud shouts of people alerted her senses, and she felt the dull, surges of sleep wash away. Pulling her horse to a stop at the Dancing Dove, she dismounted and went inside.

'A glass of water please,' she asked the barman and leaned against the counter with a contented sigh. She looked around the bar. The light was dim, but sunlight lit up the window table where she saw somebody wave. Squinting, the Lioness grinned as she recognised the outlines of Daine and Numair. Producing a coin for the water, Alanna hurried towards the window seat where her friends waited.

'This is a surprise,' she said, taking up a free seat. 'Master Salmalín out of his palace room, and into a bar such as this.' She grinned and looked at Daine. 'Celebrating Beltane already?'

Daine smiled up at her redheaded friend and offered her some bread.

'Raoul reported another sighting of those 'lights',' Numair explained as he watched Alanna butter a roll. She frowned at this, her startling purple eyes locked into his dark ones.

'And?'

'And nothing.' Numair shook his head, and then made a face. 'I'm out of my depth here, I've never encountered something like this before.'

Daine grinned. 'You just say that when you don't want to admit that you're completely clueless,' she teased, giving him a nudge with her leg.

Numair shook his head and turned to look at her, his face far too pleasant. Daine eyed him mistrustfully, and then squealed in shock as she felt sly fingers poking energetically at her waist. She twisted, half gasping with indignation, half laughing.

'I didn't even _see_ you do that!' she cried, battering his arm in annoyance at been caught out.

'Not your fault, Magelet,' Numair assured her calmly, but his lips twitched.

Neither of them noticed Alanna's violet eyes, as she regarded them, nor the thoughtful expression on her face. Indeed, she was about to make some sort of remark when two, large yawns seized her in a tight grip.

'Arhhhhh-_argh_, for Mithros' sake!' she cried angrily, 'these blessed yawns! I never used to so much as blink when I missed a night's sleep!'

'Maybe you're coming down with something?' Daine offered. 'You do look a little tired.'

'I'm getting old,' Alanna complained grimly. 'I should retire as the King's Champion and return to a life of knitting and tea.'

The three of them laughed. Settling herself more comfortably in her seat, Alanna ordered more bread to be brought out. She began telling them about the happenings in Pirate's Swoop.

Between talks, a small, hovering wasp ventured near Daine's smoky curls, and settled itself on top of her head. The girl was too engrossed in Alanna's talk to notice, but Numair saw with a little frown.

Lazily, he reached out a hand to brush the insect away, and cursed loudly as he felt a sharp pain bite into his finger. A small swell of blood formed at his fingertip.

'Are you all right?' Daine's eyes peered anxiously into his hand. She produced a handkerchief and dabbed it at his finger.

'Fine,' he replied, ignoring Alanna's amused smile. 'Just a abysmal bug deciding to drawl out my blood.'

Daine smiled sympathetically and patted his knee under the table, her hand lingering longer and more daring than usual. Numair flashed her a look and caught her dancing eyes. For a moment, getting distracted as he always did by her ways, he failed to notice the odd, numbing sensation that flowed slowly through his arm.

* * *

Acknowledgements

Squirrel Maiden of Green: Yes, I did feel very sorry for Numair too.

Narm's Briton 44: Glad you are still liking it so far!

Wild Magelet: I very nearly forgot about Leeta. It was only after a reviewer said she hoped to see more of her that I smacked

my forehead, very hard, and said, 'oh drat.'

Megstar: I'm not sure about barging in whilst Numair and Daine are kissing, but I do have a very thoughtful Alanna

Goddess of the Moon: I'm glad you do! And thanks for reviewing.

Fyliwion: Well, all I can say is that I'm glad your computer is back to normal now. And, yes, I do need to work on updating regularly. I will say this; the 'actions' will start very soon.

No name: Like I said above, D/N actions are on its way. I just need to plan a wee bit more

Whisper: Teehee. Rumours are flying around indeed. I couldn't resist with the court gossip part.

Simi: Here's your update. I hope you like it

Queen's Own: Thank you. I loved writing VO too. I am hoping that this will be better, though

Ilumiel: You'll find out about the sins soon, well, for Numair anyway. Soon.

Kit49: I hope you liked that one shot about Daine and Numair. (Girlish Nonsense) I don't know how but it just floated to my head whilst I was working on this.

Dragon and the Wild Mage: Aqui tiene usted la…err, update. (shocking Spanish, I know. And to think I took it for GCSE…)

Don't have 1: I'll try and hurry my updates. Erm…not quite so sure on Numair attacking Daine part, but he does become rather strange – so far, as far as I have planned, anyway.

Daughter-of-faeries: Thank you. Yes, this story does take place instead of RotG. I hope you like this chapter!

Roherwen: I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter. Thanks for the review

Protectress of the Small: Thanks for pointing that out. I'll go see what I can change


	5. chapter 4

I wrote this in one go and have decided to just post it, mainly because I feel guilty at neglecting this story for so long. As from next Monday, I will be starting school again and Gods knows how that's going to affect my already-too-slow update rate. I will do my best to write chapter five as soon as I can, but I won't promise anything. I'm a bit anxious about starting A-Levels.

Hope you like this chapter. Reviews and CCs will be great.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

On the night of Beltane, the celebrations in the Palace could be heard from miles around. After the traditional feast attended by the court, the festival continued outdoors where the palace grounds were open to the people of Corus. Needless to say, this was always an attraction impossible to resist, and the royal garden filled with people who gathered to see their King and Queen pay tribute to the Gods.

Player musicians performed atop a wooden platform that was built the day before, and a large crowd gathered beneath it to dance. All around the garden, hundreds of bonfires glowed and trembled in the darkness, casting shadows of couples leaping over them.

On a night like this, everyone was expected to dance at least once, and those who sat watching by the sides were eventually plucked away by the most determined of people for a quick twirl. Certainly, the notorious Lioness had been cajoled and bullied – mainly by the King and his certain advisor – into joining, and even the Duke of Naxen was successfully persuaded into giving a small contribution.

The only person who looked far from been 'plucked' away was Raoul of Goldenlake, who sat resolutely on the bench with his feet planted solidly on the ground. His excuse was that he needed to keep agile, in case someone gets any ideas about starting a riot. He eyed those who approached him with suspicion. It looked as if someone had tried to take him by force.

From her perch, Daine hid a grin as she looked over towards the big man. Sir Raoul's dislike for court functions were just as infamous as Alanna's, and Daine didn't think anyone could ever root him from his spot.

She watched as Gary the Younger approached Raoul to sit beside him. He said something that caused a glare and a thump from the big man. Amused, Daine strained to hear what the two men said when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

Perin stood behind her, his hair messy from dancing with the town girls. He held up a hand with a grin. Despite herself, Daine smiled back at her pursuer's determined face. 'Perin, I danced with you already. Twice.'

He winked. 'Third time lucky,' he began to say when something caught his eyes. A blush crept onto his cheeks and he lowered his hand. 'I-I'll come for you later,' he mumbled and quickly walked away.

Puzzled, and just a little hurt, Daine looked behind her to find the cause for Perin's quick departure.

King Jonathan and Alanna, both glowing with splendour and dressed in their finest approached the girl. A step behind them came Numair, dressed in black silk shirt and breeches, and a robe that billowed majestically behind him as he moved. He seemed to be having trouble with Kit. The dragonet was clinging onto the mage's arms so that he was forced to carry her. Her head swayed from side to side, a series of silly squeaks erupting from her slender throat.

'What's wrong with her?' Daine asked as the three adults sat down beside her.

'I believe she's drunk,' Numair replied dryly. He tried to ease the dragon from his shirt but she clung on tighter than ever and buried her nose into his arm with a happy chortle. At the look on Numair's face, Alanna roared with laughter. Jon struggled with himself, desperate to maintain an air of control and calm.

'She ruined his dance, you know,' Alanna gasped, wiping her eyes. 'He was dancing with that lady, what's her name – '

' – Amelia'

'And _Kit_ comes waddling in. Numair here nearly stepped on her, and the lady just…screamed, when she saw a dragon clinging onto her partner's robe.' She collapsed again in laughter, this time joined by both Daine and Jon.

'But enough of that,' the King said after they calmed down. 'Why are you not dancing?' He looked at Daine with sparkling eyes until the girl blushed. 'I do believe a young man was inviting you before we came.'

'Most likely we scared him off, Your Majesty,' Numair said before his laughing eyes met Daine's.

During the whole celebration, student and teacher had not danced once; both thinking the activity would arouse too many stories. Because the festival was open to everyone, it was the first time that people from the lower quarters could have a good, close look at the noble subjects of their gossips.

'Thayet looks amazing, as usual,' Alanna remarked as the Queen laughed at something Myles of Olau said.

'Yes. She's killing my pride, that one,' Jon replied glumly, scratching his neck. 'I feel ignored standing next to her.'

'But that's a good thing,' Alanna replied with a grin, and then yawned loudly. 'All this celebrating is exhausting me. Maybe I'll – Jon, what's wrong with your neck?'

The King looked sheepish. 'Mosquito bites,' he said, rubbing his neck. 'There never used to be so many of them last year.'

'I think Kit's asleep,' Daine told Numair.

'I'll take her if you like,' Alanna offered and Numair lowered the breathing lump into her hands. 'So you'll be free for others,' the Lioness said with a wink.

Before Numair could respond, Alanna's purple eyes widened wickedly as she looked over her shoulder. 'Oh dear,' she said, her voice strained. 'Looks like Raoul isn't having a very pleasant time. Shall we go and inquire after his health, Jon?'

Grinning like two children, the King and his Champion left.

Numair and Daine stared after them in silence. Then, the mage shook his head and said, 'sometimes I wonder just how much Alanna has guessed.'

'Not _too_ much, I don't think…' Daine rubbed her eyes and covered a yawn.

Suddenly Numair shifted and leaned close to her neck. 'You are not tired already, I hope,' he whispered, his warm breath making Daine shiver. 'Beltane is not over yet, not as far as _I'm_ concerned.'

* * *

'Stop that,' Daine tried to say when Numair's hands snaked around her waist in an attempt to catch her. 'We're not…' she stifled a laugh, 'we're not far enough. People might see.'

She heard him sigh as he withdrew his hand. 'Well by all means let us hurry. I cannot tolerate all this excitement.'

With well-practiced stealth, the two had quietly left the crowd and headed towards the forest far, far from the celebration. It was what they wanted to do all through the festival, and it had been on Daine's mind even as she danced with others. Now, running and stumbling in the dark, Daine felt a surge of excitement pulse through her. Only when she thought they were deep enough into the forest did she slow down and turn.

Almost immediately Numair seized her into his arms. She took a step back and bumped against a tree. Hands – Numair's hands – ran along her spine and settled around her waist.

'Hmm-hmm.' She breathed into his shirt, felt the warmth of his body seep into her own. She buried her hands in his hair, causing it to become more tousled than it already was. Gently, then intently, Numair pressed himself against the girl and kissed her. His heart pounded at the feel of her body: her hands on his neck, her stomach and thighs against his.

Breathing fast, Daine felt his hand come across her array of shirt buttons. She stopped, waiting to see what he would do, and her heart missed a beat as his hand began to undo the buttons. She threw him a quizzical glance but his face was lowered into her neck. Dimly, she amused over what he was doing. She didn't think he would attempt anything serious, not after his reaction at the market two days ago, and definitely not after his many, long, suffering speeches about 'taking advantage of her innocence'.

_Will if he's up to something, I'm not about to complain, _Daine thought to herself. _Not when things are getting so interesting._

When the first rustle of dry leaves underfoot sounded, no one paid it any attention. It was only when she heard a twig break that Daine froze.

'What's wrong?' Numair asked, his voice muffled from within her hair.

'I thought I heard something.'

'Just the wind, Magelet.' He kissed her neck, her cheeks and then her lips, his hand gently tugging away at her shirt when another snap, much closer this time, prickled Daine's senses. Quickly, she pushed Numair away.

'…_Daine_, I didn't hear anything.' Numair frowned, seemingly irritated by the interruption. He blinked, and then stared at her half-opened shirt. For a moment, his dark eyes were confused, as if he didn't recall being the cause for the undone buttons. He was broken from his thoughts when something snapped. This time he heard it, and immediately moved, placing himself in front of Daine.

'What do you think it is?' she asked, hastily neatening her clothes.

A pool of light formed around Numair's upturned palm and he brought it into the clearing. Daine squinted from the blaze, and then gasped when something – some_one_ – stumbled from behind a tree.

Daine felt Numair's body tense as he summoned his Gift in case of an attack.

'I…I think he's hurt,' she whispered.

As the man staggered into the light, Daine caught her breath. _Goddess, he's _beautiful, she thought wonderingly.

A tumble of golden hair fell from his head, glowing from the light that settled around him. He wore nothing except the tattered cloth that wound around his waist, showing a lean chest that bore cuts and scratches of various lengths. As he looked up, moss green eyes locked into hers, and then fixed themselves upon Numair's.

The mage stiffened and took a step closer. His eyes narrowed in a frown. 'Have we met?' he asked. Daine was startled at the odd note in his voice.

Tiredly the man smiled and when he did, his entire face shone with radiance that made Daine quite unable to look away. He opened his mouth to speak, stumbled, and fell.

Both Daine and Numair hurried forward to catch him, each taking hold of one arm.

'What do we do?' Daine asked nervously.

'Take him to the Healer's Wing.' Quickly, the two helped the unconscious man towards the palace where he would be seen to by a healer.

Holding his arm, Daine couldn't help but to blush at the touch of his bare skin.

* * *

Acknowledgements 

Daughter-of-faeries: I felt refreshed writing something outside the palace too.

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: I don't think you're wrong. winks

Kit49: Thank you. I hope you like this chapter too

Roherwen: You know, I'd have loved to see Alanna really trying to knit something.

Hehe: Evil lusty Numair? I shudder to think what my brain will turn him into, if I allowed it to

Wild Magelet: As always, thank you so much for your review. I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.

Goddess of the Moon and S: I'm happy to hear that my last chapter didn't make your eyes bleed too much!

Daine-Wildmage: I'm sorry this update took so long. Hope you like it

Fyliwion: I don't think I'm entitled to 'artistic lisence'. hits head Thanks for reminding me about Solom. I have a shocking memory

Queen's Own: I couldn't agree more. Thanks for reviewing.

Dragon and the Wild Mage: Well, in my poor, broken Spanish, I attempted to say, 'here is the update'! I think my Spanish teacher is going to laugh.

Whisper: Thank you! Although I really don't deserve your comment – there are way too many talented writers to live up to

I love Numair: I don't think I'll have the nerve to write R.

Narm's Briton 44: Sorry for taking so long. I really will try and be less lazy!

Simi: I agree totally about the Internet being stubborn. It wouldn't let me update once.

Fell4adeaduy: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you'll like this chapter

Lady Deathstrike: I know how you feel. If you haven't already, read Same Love, Different Circumstances by Chirugal. It's a feast for D/N fans

LeaderOfGeorgeCult: Yes, I was reading Lioness Rampant when I got to the part where Solom died. Needless to say, I thumped myself, very hard

The Green Maiden: Hopefully I didn't make you suffocate from waiting so long. I'm happy to hear that you liked VO, even happier that you like this story too


	6. Chapter 5

I must be insane to take up NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month) when I have trouble updating this regularly. I think I must have a serious resisting problem. I seem to take up more than I can handle. I won't even attempt to apologize for the lengthy wait. Just, please, blame it on school. (Yes, fine. It was partly my laziness too)

I hope you'll like this chapter. CC very welcome.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Daine peeped through the door into a light and airy quarter that was one of the many rooms under Duke Baird's supervision. By the open window where streams of sunlight poured through like liquid gold was a makeshift bed, its white covers dazzlingly bright under the sun.

A man sat on the bed; his head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. Locks of soft, golden hair fell across his face, accenting a straight nose and long, sinuous lashes.

Daine cleared her throat uncertainly.

The man opened his eyes and turned his face, briefly catching the sunlight that haloed his warm expression of interest. Daine smiled nervously.

'How are you feeling?' she asked as she crossed the room. 'Do you need anything?'

She felt herself blush as moss green eyes fixed themselves on her. She thought he was even more beautiful than he had seemed the night before.

Very softly, the stranger said, 'May I…have a glass of water?'

His request was so shy, so tentative that Daine had to smile. She poured water for him.

'Numair said he'll come and see you as soon as his meeting finishes,' Daine explained, watching him from under her lashes.

'Nu-mair?'

'He's the man you saw with me last night in the forest. He brought you here to the ward. You were unconscious…and wounded.'

'Yes,' the man looked down and touched his chest. 'I have many cuts. But they no longer feel so painful.'

Daine's smile broadened. 'That's because Duke Baird is the best healer around. You were lucky he was at the infirmary when we brought you.'

Soft lips curled into a shy smile as the man looked at her, his face lit with unearthly grace. 'You must thank him. I am very grateful for his help.'

'No need.'

There was a loud clang as Duke Baird, a highly distinguished healer who, despite his protests, _could_ heal almost anything that is within human reach, settled a large jar of ointment on the table. This morning he seemed distracted and rather harassed. Daine wasn't surprised. The morning after Beltane was always busy with drink-related casualties.

Duke Baird greeted Daine before turning on the man with a healer's eye. 'Any back pains?' he asked. 'Headaches? Sore throat?'

The patient shook his head.

'How did you sleep last night?'

'Very well, thank you. The cuts on my chest, I can't feel them at all.'

Duke Baird looked sceptical. 'Hmm, well, I'd still like to take a look at it. They _were_ rather deep.'

Removing his shirt, the man sat up straighter for the healer to examine. Where painful cuts covered his chest and back the previous night, they now receded into tame, neat scars that were just faint enough to see. As rays of light shone against his bare skin, Daine blinked at the pale, green hue that appeared like supple vines beneath his flesh.

Duke Baird was too preoccupied with his patient's immaculate healing to notice. He let out a long, whistling breath and raised an eyebrow. Gesturing for the man to put his shirt back on, he stood up, taking the jar with him.

'You heal fast,' he said slowly, studying the man who looked back with unblinking, expectant eyes. 'Well, I _was_ going to ask you to rub this ointment on your wounds but I can see that's not necessary. Just don't scratch those scars and you will be fine. I think you'll want to get up and move around a little.' So saying, he nodded at Daine and made for the door. There he paused and with a long, suffering sigh, said, 'If you'll excuse me now. I have three cases of extreme hangovers to see.'

Daine watched the door close before turning to the man with a rueful smile.

'I'm sorry. I don't think I know your name.'

'My name?' For a moment he looked puzzled, as if the question was unfamiliar to him. Then his eyes flickered and said, 'Ash…that is what I'm called. Ash.'

* * *

It was not long before Numair appeared by the doorway. Daine was relieved to see him, glad from the release of being alone with Ash as much as the awkward silence that lapsed after Duke Baird's departure. She relaxed significantly when Numair greeted the man pleasantly.

'I hope you are feeling better this morning?' he inquired, pulling a chair beside Daine. His arm touched hers as he sat down, making her shiver agreeably, and when she caught his eyes in a brief exchange, she was flooded by the guilty wish to be somewhere else with him, very preferably alone.

Ash's smile was equally pleasant, and he regarded the mage with what Daine thought to be on the thin line between curiosity and fascination. There was something odd, not altogether human even, about the man that she couldn't quite grasp. He felt strange to her, although the feeling was more baffling than threatening.

'Compared to last night, I have never felt better,' Ash answered, still studying the mage before him.

'How did you get those cuts, if you don't mind me asking?'

Green eyes lowered as Ash gazed out of the window and into the forest towards the distance. 'They were the works of thorns and branches,' he murmured softly. 'The trees reaching out to me as I pass by. They don't understand that their spines can hurt me and make me bleed; they thought they were greeting me. And there were people, angry men and women who didn't know me and wanted me gone from their villages. I had to run constantly, and the forest was the only thing that protected me.'

'Why do you run?' Numair's voice was quiet.

'I had to follow the north wind. It was in my heart all the time, tugging me northwards when I stopped and wanted to give up. But I can stop now, because I have found the searching place.' He lifted his head, eyes locking into Numair's as both men fought to guess the other's minds.

Daine stirred nervously, sensing the air thicken with Ash's cryptic words. She didn't understand him, nor did she understand the slow look of realisation that was creeping its way into Numair's expression.

'Forgive me but, do you think I can take a look at you with my Gift?' he inquired, frowning as he struggled with his own thoughts. With Ash's permission, he reached out to place a finger against his temple.

Daine stared in wonder as the men faced each other in utter silence. They could not have been put in a starker contrast, not when dark strands of hair hid parts of Numair's face, giving him an air of unfathomable contemplativeness that diverged so crudely from the pure, golden fairness of the other.

Daine blinked when Numair drew back, dark eyes startled. He stared at Ash, not quite sure what to make of him.

'I thought you seemed familiar last night,' he said slowly. 'And now I think I know why. What I sensed was my Gift inside you. Marks of…my magic.'

Ash's gaze was calm. 'Then you know who I am?'

Numair nodded, stunned. 'Tristan Staghorn…' he whispered. 'Two years ago I turned him into a tree with the Word Of Power.'

_And somewhere in the world a tree turns into a man,_ Daine thought, staring at Ash in shocked disbelief. She had always known there would be a counteraction for every action; it was what Numair had taught her so many times in the past, but she never expected this.

'You were once a tree,' Numair carried on, his words sinking like a blanket onto the three of them. 'And now…'

Ash smiled, his face radiant. 'I am a man.'

* * *

That night Daine shifted into the shape of a sparrow and flew to the west wing where she knew one window would be open. _He may hate the cold,_ she though with a mental grin, _but he hates stagnant air more_.

Silently she glided into the room, lit only by the pale moonlight that formed a silver beam through the window. When Numair, hair tousled and shirtless, felt something push him gently aside, he open bleary eyes to find Daine, dressed in something he dimly recalled as his, slide under the covers beside him.

He was suddenly very awake. 'Daine eh, what are you doing?' He glanced at her nervously, but nevertheless shifted to make room for her.

'I wanted to talk,' she replied with an indifferent shrug. She turned on her side and rested an arm on his chest. 'I couldn't sleep, see.'

'I see. And you think by coming here that's going to help?' His voice was very dry. Sighing, he took her hand and brought it against his lips. 'You know, sometimes I think you do this on purpose just to torture me,' he murmured quietly. 'You do realise _my_ sleep will not be coming tonight?'

Daine fixed him with her best scathing look. 'The only person doing the torturing here is _you_, and of course you'll be able to sleep. The bed is fair big enough, and I don't snore.'

'You know very well that's not the reason.'

Daine stuck out her chin. 'I'm not leaving.'

'I'm not asking you to.'

He touched her face, tracing his thumb over her cheeks. Very gently he brought his lisp to hers, and in just one kiss he felt the mental control he placed within himself shatter. He forgot his resolve, didn't _care_ about it, and closed in hungrily as he pressed himself onto the girl. He moved, turning so that Daine was locked beneath his own body, her eyes as fervent as he felt.

Daine responded warmly, easing her lips over his, letting him run his hands along her waist. Her heart was hammering, to say the least, and she took delight in the knowledge that she was in his room, in his bed.

'Oh Gods, we have to stop.' Numair managed to say between gasps of breaths. He was finding it increasingly harder to keep rational, and there was a powerful, almost painful, surge of…_something _inside him that worried him. He hated to think he was feeling the lust of having Daine underneath him, and he hated the thought of loosing control of that desire. When Daine wound her arms around his neck, he gently removed her hands. 'Magelet, sweet, we can't.'

With slow, excruciating effort he drew back, looking away as Daine neatened her shirt. She sighed, sneaking a sideway glance at him. He sat very still, face resolute and locked in rigid battle with himself. She rolled her eyes and leaned against his arm, muttering, 'Sometimes you are _too_ sensible for your own good.'

She yawned, suddenly exhausted by the excitement of the day. Unbidden, a pair of moss green eyes flashed before her mind.

'What do we do about Ash?' she asked quietly. 'It was a fair odd meeting this morning.'

Numair remained quiet for a moment. 'I think you should be careful,' he said finally, catching her eyes. 'We still don't know anything about him other than the proof of my Gift inside him.'

Daine looked at him sharply. 'You don't think he could turn out like Tristan again?'

'I don't know, sweet. None of his actions have indicated threats but…' he shook his head, 'I don't know if he is here simply to _be_ here.'

'You think someone sent him then? Ozorne perhaps?' She frowned into the dark. 'But he's a Stormwing now, and how could he possibly have known the connection between Ash and you?'

Numair smiled ruefully, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. 'We can't say anything for certain, not at this point. But lets not worry about Ozorne for now. This is too good a time to think about him.'

With another kiss, he drew her beside him and covered them both with a blanket.

**

* * *

**

**Note: **If you want to know about the tree-man further, read my other story, Ash, which is my own interpretation of how he came to be.

* * *

Acknowledgements

Kit49: Hopefully this chapter solved a bit of that mystery for you. And yes, I will definitely be playing with their minds. That's my favourite part.

Roherwen: I'm afraid this update was definitely not very speedy. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Daughter-of-the-faeries: I don't know how Numair contains himself either! But he's developed a shield – from all the things I put him through.

Lady Deathstrike: Thank you very much. I'm glad to hear you liked my other stories.

Queen's Own: Hee, don't worry about the character thing. I like to know that all my characters are, wait for it, in character.

Whisper: Ah, my dear, you exaggerate. And you are /way/ too generous with compliments. J

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: (can I just call you Perrie? It's too long to type! – Oh, and I hope it /is/ Perrie. My memory is shocking) as always, thank you so much for your review. It's a confidence boost every time reading your comments. And it drives me to write the next chapter.

WildMagelet: Jealous!Numair is definitely good! Ah, and he makes me drool like a fool.

LadyMage: Thank you very much! I'm glad you're liking this story so far.

Megster: Lust, like all sins are within everyone – the fact that Numair has that sin makes him more prone and sensitive to it.

Hehe: thanks!

Fyliwion: I always write late in the night too, but never as late as 2am, mostly because my parents would scream at me to go to bed. They are very good at it.

Narm's Briton 44: I prefer dark to blond too, but I'm definitely very taken to Ash. (winks)

Goddess of the Moon: Hopefully you now know more about the stranger. Thanks for the review, and I look forward to seeing you again.

Dragon and the Wild Mage: I'm afraid I can't give too much away about Ash, as of yet. You'll just have to wait and see.

Godes of muffins: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

Girlfromtheshadows: Aw, I'm a big, big DN worshipper too. I'm sorry this update took so long.

Enchantress Sun: Yeah, I'm feeling rather sorry and guilty towards Numair.


End file.
